creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Anniversary 3 Years
Hello Creatifriends! Today marks the third anniversary of Creativerse’s original debut on Early Access. When we first embarked on this journey, we had big dreams of making the ultimate sandbox adventure — something that took what the genre currently had to offer and pushed it even further. In a sense, we were making the game that WE wanted to play, hoping others would share in our enthusiasm. When we finally launched Creativerse three years ago, we were thrilled to see how many people did just that. What we didn’t anticipate was how much our players would push our own vision for the game further, helping us see an even grander path for what the game could become. We wish we could tell you how many times we all gathered around a monitor to marvel at a player’s amazing build, or share all the moments where someone said “quick, everyone hop on this world” and we’d see our game being used in ways we never would have imagined. We wish we could point to all the times we would send around one of your forum comments or tweets that would spark conversations that became plans and eventually part of our roadmap. If we had a montage capturing all those moments you’d need a lifetime to watch it (not to mention the millions of dollars in royalty fees we’d need for epic 80s music). Instead, hum the music of your choice while we point out just a few of our favorite moments over the last three years… “There are so many…but player-made blueprints has to be number one! In a single day the community created 50 times more blueprints than we had been able to release in two years. Amazing!” —Stephen Hurd, Community Manager “The community once built a Christmas map for us and invited us in to play. It was amazing! There were presents for each developer under the tree. They even had treats delivered to our studio! The thoughtfulness and dedication of that group still sticks in my mind to this day.” —Dan Hurd, Director, Super Lucky’s Tale (and, in a distant past, Director of Creativerse) “I remember when Spectre, a terrifying mob who would blow up player creations, was removed from the game due to player feedback. That was the moment I truly realized Creativerse was a collaborative effort that belonged as much to the players as it did the development team.” —Winter Mullenix, Community Specialist “I still can’t believe the things people built with our machine system: binary calculators, giant rubiks cubes, animated ascci NPC sequences and more. The amount of creativity was astounding!” —Daniel Havens (AKA Thor), Director, Creativerse “I spearheaded the design of the Colossal Castle and Robo-Retreat Playful Blueprints. On release day, it was such an impressive, satisfying treat to watch as 20 of our sneak preview players built both of them in under an hour on the livestreams.” —Nick Pappas, 3d Artist “Every time we release something new: adventures, player-made blueprints, even the placemat…no matter how big or small, our players give us these mind-bottling creations we never could have expected. I remember during our recent sand castle contest, among all the amazing castles our players built, the one that had me dumbfounded was the tiniest castle ever made by player Jiffy using the placemat. Pure genius.” —Chase Wade, Technical Designer “There are so many amazing ideas on the wishlist from our community that I’ve had the pleasure of adding to the game. I look forward to keeping that tradition going and adding fun new features that will keep the game fresh for our players.” —Jeremy Swigart, Bad M'er F'er (AKA Engineer) “I remember when we were first developing the claims feature, which also came with a world map. We had a bunch of sneak preview players in the world playing with us and, after just a few days, the builds they created sprawled across the map. It reminded me of those satellite pictures you see of major cities at night. It was incredible!” —Jon Clark, Associate Producer "When we started testing the adventures feature, one of our sneak preview players, Supadave, created a kind of Robinson Crusoe-style adventure where you found yourself stranded on a strange island trying to uncover why you were there and how you could escape. At this point I’d probably played 1000 hours of Creatieverse and yet, playing this adventure blew my mind, having totally transformed the the game I knew on its head with this player’s story-driven experience. Thanks Supadave!” —David Chow, Composer and Sound Designer “My favorite moment was back in 2015 when we launched the World v2 update and exploration got a lot more interesting. It was great to read the reactions in the forums and watch as players stumbled upon all the new biomes and explored the world’s corners.” —Dave Leary, Producer “There are so many amazing moments — it’s hard to pick one. My favorite world is probably German Knights, followed closely by Happytown 3.0. And I love watching all the great videos of the game on YouTube. I’ll never forget the jaw-dropping moment when folks like Sl1pg8r and BdoubleO100 suddenly started doing videos. Also, I’m still trying to emotionally recover from the breathtaking revelation of Deadwo0d’s pixel art rollercoaster.” —David Calkins, Head of Marketing and Communications, PlayfulDavid In Chief We have so much more in store for the game’s future. And, if you’re willing to share it, so many more chances to let your feedback influence Creativerse’s answer to the question “Where do you see yourself in 5 years?” Our priorities include: * Making the building experience as fluid and enjoyable as humanly possible * Creating new ways to experience the game and its world * Adding a slew of new creation tools, themes and customization options * Making all of you happy and inspiring you to keep inspiring us Thank you for your continued support. We genuinely appreciate it. As a small token of our appreciation, we have a gift for all of you to celebrate our 3rd anniversary in style – just enter CELEBRATE in the Creativerse store to claim it. We’re also running a 10% off sale on every coin bundle in our store for the next week. <3 The Creativerse Team P.S. we also did a livestream today celebrating the anniversary, including an interview with the game’s main designer. You can watch that here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iy3pzkUuqm0 Category:Patch Notes